Stupid Love
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: AU. De verdad, Alec no quería ir a esa fiesta, pero su hermana tuvo que insistir, y ¿Que pasa si resulta que el chico del que lleva enamorado tanto tiempo aparece allí también? Mención de todas las parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí dejo una nueva historia que me vino a la cabeza y no sé exactamente a donde va a parar pero bueno, vamos allá**

* * *

Alec e Isabelle se lanzaron sobre el césped, soltando gruñidos y jadeos. Isabelle estaba sudada de arriba a abajo y tenía la cara roja, pero sin embargo, solo parecía estar la mitad de cansada que Alec después de que hubieran estado una hora entera jugando a fútbol -de forma horrible, por cierto. Era una forma excelente de conseguir quitarse todo el estrés que tenían acumulado de la escuela, excepto por el hecho de que Alec estuviera lleno de magulladuras y moratones porque a su hermana le había parecido entretenido dedicarse a hacerle faltas y a saltar encima de él.

-Bueno-dijo Isabelle tomando una bocanada de aire y esperando a que su respiración dejara de ser tan agitada-Eso ha sido horrible. El peor entrenamiento que hemos hecho en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Parecíamos los típicos jugadores viejos de los equipos famosos cuando han de jugar un amistoso entre estrellas.

-Somos demasiado jóvenes para ser señores mayores-dijo Alec, pero sin embargo se tumbó sobre su espalda y se dedicó a tomarse unos minutos de relajación contemplando el cielo que había sobre él. Su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que fuera a salirse de su pecho, y eso era algo que no le hacía mucha gracia. Últimamente había dejado de salir a correr tan a menudo –dígase dos veces por semana- porque tenía exámenes cerca y sobre todo porque tenía que concentrarse en su examen para conseguir entrar en el último curso del conservatorio, y tras ese partido "amistoso" con su hermana se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se le estaba notando la falta de ejercicio.

-¿Sabes lo que tendríamos que hacer ahora?-preguntó Isabelle.

Alec gruñó y le lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo.

-Deberíamos estudiar-dijo-Tengo que hacer esa estúpida redacción sobre los Géneros y Formas Musicales del Barroco.

-No-dijo Isabelle-Eso es lo que definitivamente no tendríamos que hacer. Deberíamos ir a dar una vuelta, e incluso parar a tomar algún helado. Y el viernes tendríamos que ir a la fiesta que Sam va a dar en su casa.

Dar una vuelta y tomar un helado sonaba muy bien, realmente bien, pero la fiesta de la que Isabelle hablaba, la de la casa de Sam no parecía algo tan interesante; Alec no era muy fan de fiestas locas en casas vacías porque los padres irresponsables habían confiado en que su hijo iba a pasar el fin de semana estudiando, o bueno, de cualquier fiesta en general.

-Sí, pero yo…

Isabelle se giró a mirarle de forma amenazante.

-No vas a pasarte la noche del viernes en tu ordenador, juro por Dios que si es necesario te sacaré a rastras de casa.

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…

-No-dijo firmemente Isabelle, en ese tono que daba miedo, mucho miedo-De todas formas ni siquiera haces deberes los viernes por la noche. Te dedicas a hablas con extraños en twitter y a mirar videos de youtube, ¿no? Pues en lugar de eso puedes hablar con gente de verdad in la vida real, eso sería un cambio positivo.

-Bueno-dijo Alec y entonces calló de repente. Isabelle le conocía de toda la vida (por suerte y por desgracia al mismo tiempo) y sabía que su hermana no necesitaba que acabara la frase para entender que era lo que quería decir. Tampoco era como si Isabelle se hubiera equivocado al decir lo que Alec hacia. Él tenía una tendencia a evitar ir a las fiestas, a cualquiera de ellas, y lo que hacía era pasarse el viernes en internet-De todas formas ¿Por qué tendría que ir?-terminó el moreno como si hubieran tenido una conversación.

-Para que no te quedes solo en casa un viernes mas mirando el ordenador. Ni siquiera estás mirando pornografía, Alec. Por lo menos podrías estar mirando porno.

Alec se inclinó hacia delante y golpeó a Isabelle en el brazo de forma suave y ella le devolvió el golpe. Alec tuvo que sentarse bien para poder devolverle esa colleja.

-Solo porque tu seas una pervertida…-comenzó el mayor.

-No es que sea una pervertida, Alec, es lo normal. Es de ti de quien deberías preocuparte. ¿Sabes quienes no miran porno? Los asesinos en serie.

De alguna forma extraña e incomprensible, esa conversación había salido de la zona de confort de Alec.

-Espera un momento-dijo rápidamente-Sí que miro porno a veces, ¡no soy un asesino en serie!

-Solo digo-empezó Isabelle encogiéndose de hombros-Que si me estás dejando tirada será mejor que sea por ver a alguien tirándose a alguien.

Alec movió la cabeza con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-No fue a mí a quien pillaron a punto de tener sexo con el nuevo alumno de intercambio justo antes de entrar a clase ¿no? Creo que eso demuestra que de momento manejo las cosas mejor que tú.

-¿Mejor, el que?-preguntó ella de forma filosófica-De todas formas esa es la única excusa que aceptaría, así que vas a tener que venir conmigo a la fiesta de Sam.

-Ugh-protestó Alec-Repito ¿para qué?

-Eres más divertido de lo que crees que eres-dijo Isabelle a lo que Alec hizo una mueca, porque estaba claro que eso no era así, que lo decía porque era su hermana y era su obligación-Puede que conozcas a alguien-añadió ella-Puede que te lo pases genial. Oh, y la banda de Simon va a tocar, estoy segura de que no querrías perderte eso.

Alec miró al suelo de forma intensa, muy, muy intensa durante un minuto, esperando a que Isabelle acabara la frase con la típica broma, pero ella estaba ahí sentada sonriéndole. Alec contó hasta diez y después otra vez más hasta diez hasta que estuvo seguro ed que su expresión era relativamente normal y neutral.

-Oh-dijo-¿de verdad?

-sí, eso parece-contestó Isabelle-He oído que han mejorado bastante en realidad. Van a participar en el concurso de bandas y todo. Tú también tendrías que hacerlo.

-No estoy en ninguna banda-respondió el de ojos azules.

-No, pero eso sería una excusa para conocer a otros músicos. Solo digo, que si llegaras a ser amigo de Simon eso prácticamente te llevaría a conocer de forma oficial a…

-Shh-dijo Alec, poniendo su mano sobre la boca de Isabelle. Había unos cuantos niños jugando a fútbol en el césped, y lo más probable era que ninguno de ellos pudiera escuchar su conversación, o que ni siquiera les importara, pero aún así el estomago de Alec se agitó.

Isabelle chupó la mano de Alec, y este la apartó rápidamente no sin antes dar un gruñido de asco.

-Cierto-dijo ella-Fallo mío. No querrías hablar accidentalmente con Magnus y hacerle saber que eres una persona que está viva.

-No, no me gustaría-afirmó Alec, intentando sonar como si le quedara aunque fuera una misera gota de dignidad-Él no querría... Siempre está haciendo esas bromas idiotas. No necesito estar en uno de sus vídeos de youtube para terminar con harina en mi cabeza o lo que sea. Además, ni siquiera va a nuestra escuela.

-Lo sé-dijo Isabelle-Y es justo por eso por lo que tendrías que venir a la fiesta. Puedes sentarte en el sofá y dedicarte a observarle todo lo que quieras, lo que en realidad es demasiado de lo recomendado. No es que me esté burlando de ti, Alec, pero es un poco raro.

-Yo no...no... Ugh, no es así. No exactamente-dijo Alec.

Isabelle le dio una mirada que era claramente de lástima.

-Claro-dijo-Como quieras. Pero vas a venir a la fiesta con Jace y conmigo. Me lo debes.

-Oh, dios. Eso otra vez no por favor-protestó Alec volviendo a tumbarse en el césped como si de una lagartija se tratara-Han pasado años. Muchos años.

-Me lo vas a deber el resto de tu vida, Alexander. Acuerdate de esto. Recuerda, recuerda el cinco de noviembre-dijo ella tratando de sonar seria.

-Era primavera, eres una idiota-dijo Alec golpeándole en la pierna.

-En ese caso, acuerdate de el día cinco de algún mes en primavera, cuando te salvé la vida-dijo Isabelle. Le devolvió el golpe y Alec rió y le volvió a dar un golpe, un golpe de verdad en esta ocasión. Estuvieron un par de minutos tratando de pegarse y hacer que el otro terminara contra el césped hasta que la pelota de fútbol se escapó del lado de Isabelle y rodó hasta el grupo de niños de siete años que estaban jugando, por lo que a Alec le tocó levantarse ya que a su hermana no le apetecía.

-Vamos a por un helado, ¿no querías?-preguntó Alec ayudándole a levantarse.

-Tienes dinero, ¿no?

Una parte importante de, no solo ser hermano de Isabelle sino también amigo, implicaba comprarle comida y ropa. Alec estaba acostumbrado a que a la joven le entrara hambre en cualquier instante y, como Izzy no era capaz de cocinar ni una sencilla tortilla, siempre llevaba una buena cantidad de dinero en el bolsillo, una cosa a la que Jace también se había acostumbrado, a pesar de no poder entender donde se ponía la comida para seguir estando como una supermodelo.

Alec asintió con la cabeza y se apartó del abrazo, más bien dicho, el intento de estrangulación, entre risas.

-Y de todas formas vas a venir el Viernes, ni siquiera intentes hacerte el enfermo-añadió la chica.

Alec suspiró, lo que ambos sabían que significaba que Isabelle había ganado la discusión, como todas las discusiones que la chica tenía.

* * *

-¿Has hecho la redacción de historia?-preguntó Jace esperanzado, ya tumbado sobre la cama de Alec.

-¿Ese sobre la explotación en América?-preguntó el moreno.

-Sí-respondió Jace.

Alec ya estaba acostumbrado a tener que dejarle a Jace copiar sus trabajos. Lo bueno era que solo tenía dos clase con él, porque eso limitaba de forma tremenda la cantidad de veces que el rubio intentaba usar su carita de cachorro apaleado para que Alec, en un acto de buena fe -y para evitar tener que seguir oyendo a ese incordio rubio al que, desgraciadamente, tenía por mejor amigo- le dejara sus trabajos. Por lo menos así el mayor se aseguraba de que Jace aprobaba dos asignaturas.

-Todavía no-respondió.

-Pero tienes notas de clase y, habrás hecho algo, habrás empezado a buscar información ¿verdad?

-Podrías hacerlo tu mismo...-comenzó Alec.

El teléfono de Jace sonó de golpe.

-Espera un momento-dijo antes de empezar a responder como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ese era otro problema de Jace. Su móvil estaba prácticamente pegado a su mano y no podía pasar ni un solo minuto sin que le llegara algún mensaje, normalmente de alguna chica. Era totalmente injusto la cantidad de chicas que le llamaban y le enviaban mensajes, Jace era un condenado caradura, pero tenía un cuerpo perfecto y una sonrisa que las dejaba a todas tontas -más todavía.

-No puedes copiar mis apuntes-dijo Alec, más que nada porque tenía derecho a decirlo. Aunque de todas formas Jace se los robaría en algún momento antes de que su redacción estuviera acabada.

-Vale-respondió Jace, moviendo un poco la cabeza antes de enviar otro mensaje-Emma dice hola. Parece un poco Ginny Weasley conmigo ¿no?

-Bueno, creo que es bonito-dijo Alec. La mayoría del tiempo lo pensaba así, Emma era una niña encantadora -y si, quizá estaba un poco obsesionada con Jace, pero se le pasaría- y los únicos momentos en los que cambiaba de idea era cuando se asomaban a la casa de su amigo Jules, donde ella residía habitualmente, y donde podían encontrar a todos los hermanos del chico revoloteando alrededor.

En comparación, su casa era la más tranquila que podías encontrar y nadie -excluyendo a Isabelle- les molestaba.

-Podrías hacer tu propio trabajo si dejaras el móvil en algún momento del día.

Jace rió.

-Que idea tan brillante, Alec. Estoy pensando en hacerlo fíjate. Suena divertido.

Alec suspiró y volvió a prestar atención a su ordenador. Había encontrado por accidente un vídeo de la banda de Simon tocando en una fiesta, y de hecho, sonaban mucho mejor que cuando les había oído el último verano, quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que le habían prohibido cantar a Eric y que en su lugar se encargaba el propio Simon. A pesar de no ir a su escuela, la banda de Simon era una de esas cosas de las que todo el mundo conocía. Magnus y por extensión Simon eran la clase de chicos que todo el mundo conocía. Isabelle era amiga suya, de alguna forma -ya que ella se consideraba amiga de cualquier persona con quien hubiera hablado dos minutos-, aunque en realidad era más amiga de Magnus que de Simon, porque había alguna cosa rara entre ella y el castaño de la que Alec prefirió no preguntar nunca.

-Vendrás el viernes ¿no?-preguntó Jace-Isabelle me dijo que sí, pero ella siempre dice que vas a venir.

-A no ser que me caiga por un acantilado o algo-dijo Alec-en principio sí.

-Bien-dijo Jace, escribiendo otra vez-Conozco a un grupo de chicas al que voy a invitar que dicen que eres mono.

-¿Que?-Alec dio media vuelta en su silla para enarcar las cejas en dirección a Jace-¿De verdad?

-Te vieron tocar la guitarra en Java Jones y pensaron que eres muy adorable y con talento. Te lo cito textualmente. Así que como somos amigos, yo también soy adorable y con talento-dijo el rubio moviendo las cejas.

Alec rió.

-Oh, ya veo, usas mi fama que he conseguido gracias a horas tocando sin cobrar.

-Mira, Alec, tu sigues tocando y cantando y en algún punto te harás famoso, y yo seré el amigo que siempre estuvo a tu lado. Me llevaré todas las chicas que no quieras-se quedó parado un momento para reflexionar-No, en realidad me llevaré a todas las chicas. Supongo que te dará igual, no es como si intentara joderte, porque te quiero, pero no creo que busques chicas.

-Nunca voy a tener un grupo de fans porque voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida tocando en Java Jones covers de los Beatles y no voy a recibir ni un misero centavo.

-Podrías tocar las canciones que escribes. Y podrías pedirle que te pague, sabes que una gran cantidad de chicas van allí los sábados para beber café y mirarte. Eres bueno para el negocio. Espera un minuto-el teléfono de Jace volvió a sonar y se dedicó a contestar.

Alec dudaba sinceramente que muchas chicas fueran a Java Jones para mirarle, aunque había algunas a las que las reconocía de estar allí todas las semanas. Eran muy jóvenes, demasiado, lo que hacía que Alec se sintiera incómodo con eso. Y estaba seguro de que iban allí tanto para mirar a Jace y al chico de turno que Isabelle decidiera llevar, como para mirarle a él. Isabelle siempre llegaba con algún chico que se había encontrado 'casualmente' y lo llevaba allí porque era un sitio perfecto para pasar la tarde -entiendase esto como que había muy poca iluminación-, mientras que Jace se sentaba en uno de los sofás y hablaba con las señoras mayores que había por allí, las que lo consideraban encantador.

-De todas formas, aunque nunca te hagas famoso te voy a seguir siempre. ¿Que haría sin ti?-dijo Jace, medio gritando a la vez que fingía sentirse dolido.

-No lo sé-respondió Alec tratando de no reírse-¿Tus propios trabajos?

-No me dejes-dijo Jace levantándose para coger el brazo de Alec-¡No puedes dejarme Alec!

Jace solía ser muy ruidoso cuando estaba siendo inmaduro e idiota, por lo que Isabelle no tardaría en aparecer por la puerta para preguntar que demonios pasaba en ese momento y gritarles que era unos imbéciles.

-No lo haré-dijo Alec intentando recuperar su brazo. Jace estaba siendo especialmente pesado, así que Alec terminó arrastrándole por el suelo hasta llegar al ordenador otra vez-¡Jace! No puedo escribir con solo una mano.

Jace pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec y fingió llorar, y era tan estúpido que Alec no pudo evitar reírse, lo que solo hizo que Jace tratara de hacer un poco más el ridículo-¿Porque no tengo amigos normales?-preguntó Alec a nadie en particular.

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros Jace antes de prestar atención al ordenador-¿Es esa la banda de mi amigo Simon la rata?

-Sí, suenan bastante bien.

-Podría presentartelos, ya lo sabes-dijo Jace-El viernes en la fiesta.

Alec definitivamente no quería eso. Bueno, mentira, sí quería, pero al mismo tiempo no quería. Era algo muy complicado y embarazoso al mismo tiempo, y trató de escaparse del agarre de Jace, pero este todavía tenía sus brazos alrededor de él.

-No, gracias.

-Son buenos tíos. Magnus es raro, pero puedo entender porque le cae bien a tanta gente y porque es tan popular. Luego está Simon. No entiendo porque es tan popular, supongo que es cosa de ir con Magnus y del cambio de estilo que le hizo, y parece que a muchas chicas les gusta, pero es majo y tiene un sentido del humor curioso.

-No son buenos tíos. Son...ellos son rivales-dijo Alec tratando de encontrar un motivo valido por el que no quería conocer a Simon y por extensión a su amigo-Ellos terminarán en X-Factor y se harán famosos mientras yo sigo aquí haciendo canciones viejas en Java Jones.

Jace le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Así que...¿Quieres que pretenda que les odio? Creo que puedo. Ugh, son tan insoportables, Simon es muy friki y Magnus lleva tanta purpurina y sus bromas no son graciosas.

Alec rodó los ojos y trató de no reír.

-No, solo...solo creo que no es una buena idea que vayamos todos juntos. Creo que me pondría terriblemente celoso.

Jace rió.

-Claro-dijo él-eso suena exactamente como tu-su teléfono volvió a sonar y prestó atención una vez más a sus mensajes.

-Puede que estuviera celoso-murmuró Alec, volviendo a mirar su ordenador. Le dio a reproducir el vídeo y trató de ponerse un poco celoso, pero en realidad estaba más impresionado por la enorme sonrisa que el castaño era capaz de poner en todo momento y como de decente sonaba su voz.

Alguien le lanzó un sujetador a Simon en el vídeo y este rió y se sonrojó pero lo devolvió al público, y el cámara giró el móvil para enfocar a Magnus, quien estaba justo al lado del escenario con el sujetador sobre su cabeza y aplaudiendo como un loco. Era algo ridículo y definitivamente no era atractivo o gracioso o inteligente. Alec no podía imaginarse ni en un millón de años llegar a ser tan espontáneo y ruidoso, pero quería...bueno. Ahora que miraba a Magnus había muchas cosas que quería.

-Claaaaaro-dijo Jace-Estás mirando a Simon, por supuesto.

Alec cerró el ordenador.

-Callate, yo solo...solo...no es por él. Es la idea de él, y él siendo tan ruidoso e idiota y confiado y popular y...quiero decir, no puede ser él. Ni siquiera le conozco.

-Oh, Alec-dijo Jace enviando otro mensaje-Puedo fingir si quieres, pero ni siquiera tu te crees eso.

-Sí lo hago-insistió Alec, pero dejó que Jace le distrayera con el nuevo álbum de hip-hop que había descargado en su móvil para que así no tuvieran que seguir hablando de ello.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tengo el segundo capítulo (lo que me ha costado de ponerme a pasarlo al ordenador… que vaga soy).**

**Supongo que tendré que hacer una especie de aclaración de esta historia ya que en el capítulo anterior no expliqué nada. Bueno, esto se me ocurrió tras pararme a pensar en la "amistad" entre Simon y Magnus, y tras ver que había pocos fics con ellos dos como una amistad parecida a la de Jace y Alec, decidí hacer una historia con ellos como mejores amigos, para ver el estilo de vida que tendrían si fuera así. Puede que al principio muchas cosas os resulten extrañas pero os aseguro que todo tiene una explicación ;)**

* * *

Isabelle era exactamente dos años menor que Alec, y por más que el chico supiera que Isabelle no necesitaba a nadie para defenderse o que no necesitaba que nadie cuidara de ella, no podía evitar sentirse como lo hacía un hermano mayor, sobreprotector. Eso no era ningún problema, excepto por el hecho que Isabelle tenía tendencia a beber demasiado en las fiestas y después sentirse miserable y horrible, por lo que Alec tenía que controlarse y no darle una charla sobre como ya le había advertido más de cincuenta veces que no debía beber alcohol. El mayor solía recibir una gran cantidad de llamadas de Isabelle a última hora de la noche -o primera de la madrugada, dependiendo de cómo se mirara el asunto- porque necesitaba que alguien la llevara a casa y porque prefería que no fuera el chico borracho que llevaba todo el tiempo tratando de llevársela a la cama. En realidad a Alec le gustaba eso.

Alec bajó hasta el salón, donde Jace e Isabelle ya estaban preparados y esperándole impacientes. La mirada del moreno fue a parar a la botella que Jace tenía en la mano, una botella de cerveza, y a la que acompañaba con una bolsa llena de latas. El pobre Alec ya sabía que iba a tener que hacer de canguro esa noche. Antes de salir se despidió de su madre, quien gritó un _"pasáoslo bien y comportaos"_ desde la cocina antes de seguir con sus tareas.

Isabelle arrastró a Alec lejos de la puerta como si estuviera asustada de que su hermano volviera a pensarse si quería ir a la fiesta y se quedara en casa.

-Se supone que no tienes que decirle a mamá que nos vamos de fiesta, sabes-dijo la chica-¿Por qué no puedes decirle que te vas a quedar estudiando y después salir por la ventana como cualquier otra persona normal?

-Tú y yo tenemos un concepto distinto de persona normal-murmuró Alec-Y además, se preocuparía si no se lo dijera.

-No si no se enterara-intervino Jace-¿Cerveza?

-No, gracias. Puedes ponerte a venderla en la entrada teniendo en cuenta que llevas bebida para un regimento-dijo Alec-¿Sabes que no puedes beber en el autobús?

-Mi querido amigo. No pueden pillarme bebiendo en el autobús-le corrigió Jace.

La casa a la que iban a ir no estaba especialmente lejos y todavía no estaba muy oscuro. Podían oír la música desde la calle, y ya había gente reunida fuera fumando.

-Sus padres se han ido a Mallorca-dijo Jace señalando hacia la casa-Una especie de vacaciones para padres que quieren alejarse de todo. Suena como una fiesta de swingers, ¿no creéis?

-Por favor, no vuelvas a sugerir eso sobre los padres de nadie-dijo Alec moviendo la cabeza, y al girarse vio que su amigo estaba siendo "arrastrado" por unas cuantas chicas que querían enseñarle el nuevo dibujo que alguien llamado Clary había hecho.

-Toma una cerveza-dijo su hermana. La cocina estaba llena de gente pero claramente la fiesta no estaba en pleno apogeo. Si Alec miraba alrededor podía ver que Simon y alguno de sus amigos estaban cerca de un altavoz en el salón. Al parecer los padres de Sam estaban en una cómoda posición y su casa era bastante grande y espaciosa. Había bastante espacio en una habitación para que una banda tocara siempre y cuando fueran tres o cuatro chicos con altavoces y guitarras.

-No quiero cerveza-dijo Alec, frunciendo el ceño. Isabelle lo sabía perfectamente.

-No, lo que quiero decir es que cojas la cerveza-dijo ella pasándole una lata y poniéndola en su mano-Así nadie te ofrecerá ninguna otra bebida.

Esa era una buena idea. Una idea genial en realidad.

-Bien pensado-respondió el de ojos azules.

Isabelle se quedó mirándole unos instantes.

-Tienes que abrirla por lo menos-señaló-y beber un poco o estará llena y la tirarás al moverte.

Alec estaba empezando a sospechar que eso tenía menos que ver con Isabelle siendo amable y más con el deseo de hace mucho tiempo-tanto que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había intentado- de Isabelle de emborracharle.

-Creía que el objetivo era que ni bebiera-dijo Alec, pero Isabelle le echó La Mirada y el mayor no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar y dejar que Isabelle le obligará a tomarse un par de tragos.

-Voy a buscar algo de comida-dijo Isabelle. La verdad es que nadie lo hubiera esperado al ver su físico, pues Isabelle era como una modelo, pero la chica comía como un camionero (a veces Alec había bromeado con que estos eran más finos que ella a la hora de comer y con que ellos sí que eran capaces de cocinar, lo que le había ganado algún que otro trompazo) pero, como hacía mucho ejercicio no se le notaba en absoluto-No te vayas sin mí. ¿Vale?

-No bebas mucho-respondió Alec. Isabelle soltó una carcajada y desapareció en medio de la gente.

Alec se sintió un poco abandonado. Conocía a algunos de los que había en la cocina, la mayoría iban a su instituto y algún que otro vivía cerca de él. Lo que pasaba era que no los conocía muy bien, y por más que Alec pudiera ser amistoso -de verdad, podía serlo- no era realmente bueno colándose en una conversación.

En algún momento salió de la cocina y se encontró en la sala donde Simon y sus amigos estaban conectando los altavoces y probando el sonido.

-Está mal puesto-le dijo Alec a uno de ellos, señalando el cable que estaba en la salida de vídeo por error.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál de todos?

-Este, está...Aquí, puedo arreglarlo-dijo Alec. Dejó su cerveza sobre la mesa y quitó el cable, poniéndolo donde tenía que ir-Ya está

-Bien, gracias-dijo Simon apartándose el pelo de la frente-¿Puedes ayudarnos con el resto de cables? Somos realmente horribles para tratar de averiguar dónde va cada cosa.

Alec dudó un momento, pero su necesidad de hacer las cosas bien pasó por encima de su instinto de conservación, el que le estaba diciendo que debía evitar a Simon por si alguna otra persona aparecía. Quizá podría arreglarlo todo y después desaparecer.

-Sí, vale-dijo-Esta conexión también está mal puesta, solo se debe oír eco.

Simon le sonrió.

-Es algo que queda de Rock and Roll-dijo el castaño y Alec rió

Simon no estaba bromeando, había colocado una barbaridad de cosas mal, y Alec le fue explicando a la vez que repasaba cada cosa que quedaba suelta. Se preguntó si en realidad alguno de ellos tenía la más mínima idea de cómo debía ir el altavoz y después decidió que no. Alec era metódico y fue situando cada cosa en su lugar, asegurándose de que estaba bien puesto, mientras que claramente Simon y su banda habían ido colocando los cables en lo que más cerca tenían. Algo que, en el caso de que la supuesta reputación de Simon fuera cierta, era como su filosofía.

-¿Que es esto?-preguntó alguien en voz alta-¿Te has conseguido un mayordomo, Simon?

Alec levantó la cabeza y se asomó por detrás de la batería y vio a Magnus con su mirada fija en él, con un brillo curioso en los ojos. El de ojos azules se quedó parado, sintiéndose como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo.

-Se ha ofrecido-dijo Simon.

-¿Y quién no se ofrecería a ayudarte con esa carita y esos vaqueros que marcan tu culo?-preguntó Magnus cogiendo a Simon de la barbilla-Eso ha sido verdaderamente amable de su parte-parecía sonar un poco curioso, como si quizá otra gente no pudiera ofrecerse a ayudar a Simon.

-Eh...-dijo Alec. Magnus le estaba mirando. Había como unas cincuenta personas más en la casa de Sam, seguro que Magnus podía haber encontrado a alguien más a quien mirar. Los ojos de Magnus le escrutaban y le incomodaban-Puedo parar, si quieres...

-¿Porque querríamos eso?-preguntó el asiático levantando la cabeza.

-No lo sé.

Magnus rió. Alec le había visto reírse una barbaridad de veces, Magnus reía prácticamente todo el tiempo cuando iba con Simon para grabar sus estúpidas bromas. Aunque verlo de cerca era bastante más diferente, era como ver salir el sol de dentro del propio sol. Las mejillas de Alec iban a empezar a volverse de un color escarlata en unos segundos, y entonces tendría que matarse a sí mismo. Eso era exactamente lo que no tendría que haber pasado, nunca tendría que haberse acercado a Simon por más amable que fuera el chico, tenía que haber sabido que Magnus iba a aparecer de un momento a otro.

-No le asustes para que se vaya-protestó Simon-Sabe cómo funcionan los enchufes esos.

Magnus miró al castaño totalmente serio.

-Querrás decir los pequeños penes, ¿no? Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que uses la palabra adecuada, Simon-el chico rió y le golpeó y Magnus rió y le golpeó de vuelta, y mientras parecían estar distraídos, Alec decidió que era el momento perfecto para desaparecer y encontrar a su hermana.

Alec había llegado tan lejos como había podido después de ponerse de pie y haberse alejado poco a poco cuando de pronto se vio atrapado por un brazo de Jace.

-Habías desaparecido-Jace olía a cerveza y estaba empezando a volverse cariñoso en una forma que indicaba que había bebido más de lo que tendría que haberlo hecho.

-Tú habías desaparecido-corrigió Alec.

-¡Hey!-dijo Magnus, y Jace soltó a Alec para ir a abrazarle y después hacer lo propio con Simon. Sí, definitivamente había bebido demasiado, y por más bonita que fuera la estampa, Alec consideró más prudente ir hacia la cocina, donde no tendría que meterse en la conversación.

-Esperad, ¿conocéis a Alec?-preguntó Jace cogiendo la mano de su hermano-Es mi mejor amigo. Alec, estos son Simon y Magnus.

-Hola-dijo Alec saludando un poco incómodo con su mano libre. Por supuesto que Jace les conocía también, probablemente se encontraban en todas las fiestas.

-Nuestro Alec es realmente encantador-dijo Jace. Se giró hacia Alec para sonreírle, de forma orgullosa y borracha.

-Por eso vas conmigo-dijo Alec sonriendo. Jace le apretó la mano.

-Alec está haciendo un curso avanzado de música, lo sabe todo sobre todo.

Simon y Magnus le estaban mirando con un brillo en los ojos que hacía que Alec se sintiera más incómodo todavía. Normalmente Jace no hubiera comenzado a alabarle delante de todos, se hubiera limitado a soltar comentarios sarcásticos, ¿porque tenía que ser un borracho tan charlatán?

-No, Yo...bueno, a no ser que queráis saber la historia del periodo barroco, podría hablaros de Bach y Handel y Vivaldi, pero...

-Yo no quiero-dijo Magnus de forma definitiva-Pero estabas arreglando las conexiones de Simon, así que debes saber mucho.

-Más que nosotros-se encogió de hombros Simon-Voy a buscar a Eric, seguro que ya le han echado bebida por encima.

-Sí, vale-dijo Magnus-Nos vemos después-movió la cabeza hacia ellos y salió detrás de Simon.

Alec soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo.

-Bueno-dijo Jace-No sabía que estuvieras aquí para conocer...

-¡Cállate!-gritó Alec. Dios, necesitaba nuevos amigos-No quería, solo, los cables estaban mal puestos y hubiera explotado o algo, y yo no puedo...

Jace rió.

-Estás como un tomate, es muy mono.

-No lo es, para. Oh dios-dijo Alec escondiendo su cara en el hombro de Jace. Jace le pasó la mano por la espalda en un intento de consolarle.

-Vamos, esas chicas de las que te he hablado quieren hablar de los Beatles-dijo Jace-Podemos ir arriba donde ni Simon ni Magnus estarán. Solo debes usar tu cara de sinceridad y yo me encargaré de las chicas.

-¿Que cara de sinceridad?-preguntó Alec frunciendo el ceño.

-Esa-asintió Jace-Perfecto.

Alec suspiró un poco, pero hablar sobre los Beatles con unas cuantas chicas sonaba mejor que decirles cosas sin sentido a Magnus y Simon, así que siguió a Jace arriba a través de la multitud.

* * *

Las chicas se llamaban Sara, Katie y Jennifer, y habían visto a Alec tocar en el bar de Nelson al menos dos veces.

-Tienes fans, colega-dijo Jace.

Alec no estaba seguro de como tenía que llevar eso así que sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Todos acabaron sentados en el suelo de la habitación de los padres de Sam. Alec podía oír a Simon y sus amigos gritando y preparando las guitarras por encima de todo el ruido que hacía la gente que estaba por los pasillos.

-¿Tu cantas?-preguntó Katie mirando a Jace, y este movió su cabeza y miró hacia otro lado como si eso fuera ridículo, lo que hizo que Alec estuviera a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-Sí que canta-les aseguró Alec, por lo que las tres chicas le pidieron que cantara algo, y eso le dio la oportunidad a Alec de meterse con él, lo que era un cambio agradable-Lo que pasa es que es terriblemente modesto, ¿verdad?-le golpeó en el brazo.

-Oh, bueno-dijo Jace mirando al sueño con una mirada distante y tímida que había perfeccionado mientras se suponía que debía estar estudiando. Las chicas lo miraron como si fuera la cosa más adorable del mundo y Alec rió.

La banda empezó a tocar con fuerza. Todo lo que Alec podía oír era el bajo y un sonido que era probablemente Simon cantando. Hubo un aplauso general por abajo.

-¿Porque no estás tocando?-preguntó Jennifer mirando a Alec y poniendo su mano en la pierna del moreno.

-Oh-dijo Alec, y después-Um... No es mi fiesta, supongo. Casi no conozco a Sam.

No tenía mucha habitación para apartarse de ella. Jace tenía a Sara en su regazo y estaba sentado tan cerca de Alec que este tampoco se podía mover en esa dirección.

-¡Hola!-gritó Isabelle, apareciendo por la puerta-¡He encontrado magdalenas!

-Sí, por favor-dijo Alec, apartándose tan rápido como pudo. Jace dijo algo pero el mayor fingió no haberle oído, y pasó por encima de él y Sara para alcanzar a su hermana-Mejor vamos a... ¿otro sitio?

Isabelle miró a Alec divertida y después se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hermano.

-Me muero de hambre-protestó Isabelle, mientras se comía media magdalena de un solo mordisco-Estaba intentando convencer a Sam para que comprara una pizza.

El pasillo estaba lleno y la gente bebía y gritaba sin dejar de correr. Alguien estuvo a punto de tirarle la magdalena a Isabelle y está lanzó una mirada asesina en dirección a quien quiera que hubiera sido.

-¿Solo una pizza?-preguntó Alec-¿Que comería el resto cuando te la hubieras acabado?

-Estoy en plena etapa de crecimiento-dijo ella contenta-¿Puedo comerme la tuya?

-Te acabas de comer la tuya...-murmuró Alec, pero aun así se la dio. De todas formas tampoco tenía hambre.

-¡Hola por aquí!-se oyó detrás de ellos, y Alec se giró solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Magnus. El asiático le sonrió y eso fue tan desconcertante como lo había sido antes. El estómago de Alec dio un extraño salto y él se apartó unos cuantos pasos-Te dejaste la cerveza-dijo Magnus ofreciéndole la lata.

El cerebro de Alec se congeló, no tenía sentido que estuviera viendo a Magnus arriba cuando Simon estaba abajo. Además ya había imaginado todas las diferentes situaciones en las que se podía encontrar con Magnus y ninguna de ellas le servía en ese instante. ¿Quizá Magnus buscaba a Jace? Eso por lo menos tendría algo de sentido.

-¿Es tuya no?-preguntó Magnus tendiéndole la lata otra vez.

-Jace está en el dormitorio-dijo Alec.

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

-Sí, ahí está-dijo cogiendo la cerveza de la mano de Magnus-Perdón, ya está borracho.

-¿Qué? No, yo no...-Isabelle le pisó el pie y fue entonces cuando a Alec se le ocurrió que actuar como si estuviera borracho sería lo único que le salvaría de aquella situación.

Magnus sonrió amistosamente. ¿Porque estaba siento tan amable?

-Me ha parecido curioso que ayudaras a montarlo todo y después desaparecieras. No estarás... Bueno, Jace está ahí ¿no? Aún así creo que tendrías que venir abajo a oír a la banda.

El cerebro de Alec seguía diciéndole que Magnus estaba buscando a Jace, ya que si no, no había lógica en el asunto.

-Sí, está ahí con unas chicas-dijo Alec señalando hacia la habitación.

Magnus frunció el ceño.

-Lo que quiere decir es que le encantaría oír a la banda, es un gran fan-dijo Isabelle, empujando a Alec hacia las escaleras y casi tirándole sobre Magnus. Alec la miró mal y ella sonrió encantadoramente-¿A que sí?

-Puedo oírles desde aquí-respondió Alec.

Por un segundo la expresión de Magnus se alteró, casi parecía... ¿triste? Alec no lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que estaba pensando.

-Puedo conseguirte un buen sitio, conozco a la banda-se ofreció Magnus y después le guiñó el ojo.

Alec rió, más sonrojado que otra cosa. Ni siquiera conocía a Magnus, no había ningún motivo para que le guiñara el ojo a extraños. Y aún menos a Alec, quien estaba descubriendo que su supuesto interés amoroso era una horrible obsesión con ese atractivo joven que seguía mirándole. Alec se preguntaba si Magnus pensaría que era muy raro si salía corriendo.

Magnus se tomó la risa de Alec como algo bueno porque cogió la camisa de Alec y le arrastró con él, quien no dejaba de pensar, _en serio, ¿qué está pasando?_ Pero Magnus le había cogido con el propósito de llevárselo abajo.

Alec se paró para mirar a Isabelle con una mirada sorprendida y ella solo sonrió. Magnus, notando su indecisión, se giró a mirar a la chica.

-Isabelle, también puedes venir, seguro que a Simon no le importará-sonrió el mayor sugerentemente.

-No, dile que iré después. Pásatelo bien, Alec- y tras un guiño se giró.

Iba a matar a su hermana. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Vale, quizá no era el peor castigo del mundo, pero aún así…

-¡Cuidado, dejad paso, apartaos!-iba gritando Magnus apartando a la multitud y haciéndoles reír, y Alec se vio arrastrado hasta el sofá, justo al lado de donde la banda estaba tocando. Magnus encontró un sitio entre una chica que Alec reconocía vagamente de la escuela y un chico con el que definitivamente había jugado a fútbol alguna vez-¡Siéntate!-gritó Magnus por encima del ruido, pero Alec no podía ver ningún sitio que no estuviera dos veces más lleno de lo que debería haber estado así que movió la cabeza, rió una vez más y se cruzó de brazos.

Simon y su banda sonaban tan bien como un grupo de adolescentes tocando en un salón podrían sonar. Alec trató de escuchar y concentrarse pero estaba distraído y no dejaba de mirar a Magnus en lugar de a Simon. Si Magnus se girara para hablar de alguna cosa con Alec, este último tendría que fingir que no se había pasado el último año consiguiendo datos aleatorios sobre Magnus. Sería algo horriblemente embarazoso decir que ya sabía la tienda preferida de comida de Magnus de la ciudad, o que sabía que no tenía padres y que vivía en un pequeño apartamento -la mayoría de veces desocupado porque, según entendió, el chico prefería quedarse en casa de Simon. Alec se había apartado de su idea de no hablar con Magnus bajo ninguna circunstancia, excepto una o dos veces y ahora...

Bueno. Magnus le miró con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que Alec le sonriera de vuelta como un auto reflejo, y Magnus se acercó a él y le dio un suave golpe en la pierna, que era lo que más cerca tenía. Aún así, Alec sintió como si el corazón se le saliera por la boca.

Acabaron de tocar y el público irrumpió en un sonoro e insano grito.

-Necesito una cerveza, volvemos en poco-gritó Simon. Hubo más gritos y algunos aplausos. Alec aplaudió porque era educado y porque sonaban bastante decentes. La gente que había estado en el comedor se acercó un poco para hablar con los miembros del grupo y Alec trató de apartarse del medio.

No funcionó porque enseguida Simon pasó a través de la multitud y se lanzó sobre las piernas de Magnus.

-Consíguenos una cerveza-dijo Simon.

-No puedo, tengo a un idiota encima-respondió Magnus-Alexander, ¿puedes traerle a este maldito bastardo una cerveza? Y a mi otra, por favor-pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Simon y empezó a acariciarlo como si fuera un perro.

-Sí-dijo Alec-Por supuesto-No se le daba muy bien conversar o intentar mantener una conversación, pero podía ser útil. Tuvo que meter algún que otro codazo para apartar a la gente que quería hablar con Simon y por extensión con Magnus, para llegar donde el amigo de Isabelle, Roger, estaba repartiendo cervezas. Decir "amigo de Isabelle" era exagerarlo un poco, ya que Isabelle se consideraba amiga de cada simple persona con la que había hablado, y estaba totalmente cómoda hablando con cualquiera de ellos.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Jace apareciendo entre la gente-¿Estas pidiendo dos cervezas?-Parecía haber perdido a las chicas en algún lugar, pero seguramente las volvería a buscar después.

-Magnus me lo ha pedido-dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros.

Jace empezó a reírse.

-Oh...ya veo.

-Se las llevas tú-dijo el moreno tratando de pasarle las botellas a Jace, pero este levantó las manos y movió la cabeza.

Conseguir volver al sitio sin derramar las cervezas fue complicado. Alec no quería tener que pasar por el medio, pero tampoco podía imaginarse a sí mismo sin llevar algo que le habían pedido.

-¡Dejad pasar a Alexander!-gritó Magnus, y mágicamente, la mayoría de gente se hizo a un lado. Fue increíble.

-No has cogido ninguna para ti-dijo Simon dando un pequeño movimiento de cabeza como agradecimiento. Se apartó el pelo de los ojos y una de las chicas del colegio de Alec empezó a reír y se puso las manos sobre la boca.

-No, no bebo-dijo Alec.

Magnus se quedó parado y le miró.

-¿No había dicho Isabelle que estabas borracho? No, Simon-dijo golpeando al chico que parecía haberse incorporado de golpe-No está aquí aún.

-Yo...oh-dijo Alec-¿Puedo estar borracho de la vida?

-Podría ser-asintió Simon volviendo a sentarse. Aún estaba recibiendo un masaje capilar por parte de la mano libre de Magnus, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el brazo del asiático y cerró los ojos. Algunas de las chicas del colegio de Alec empezaron a soltar suspiros una vez más. Alec no estaba seguro de que pasaba con eso. Todos sabían que esa amistad Simon-Magnus era algo que había empezado hacía mucho, y sin embargo, nadie lo entendía.

Una bombilla en una de las lámparas de Sam hizo un pequeño chasquido antes de apagarse. Hubo un suspiro y después un fuerte aplauso.

-¿Que cojones...?-empezó Magnus.

-Probablemente hemos sobrecargado un circuito-dijo Alec. El grupo había llevado una gran cantidad de cables y altavoces, y aunque Alec no estaba seguro de que eso y las bombillas funcionaran en el mismo circuito, sabía que era posible.

-No es una fiesta como corresponde hasta que rompemos algo-dijo Simon.

-Parece que hoy no estamos iluminados-dijo Alec sonriendo ante su propio chascarrillo.

Magnus le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Qué?

-Lo...lo siento. Es una broma. No hay luz. Iluminados-Alec volvió a reírse antes de parar de golpe-Lo siento, ha sido horrible.

-Una broma-repitió Magnus con las cejas arqueadas.

-Ha sido horrible-dijo Simon totalmente serio, y entonces empezó a reír, lo que hizo a Alec sentirse un poco mejor. Simon se inclinó sobre Magnus para susurrarle algo al oído. O... ¿le estaba besando? Era difícil de ver desde la posición de Alec, pero cuando Alec susurraba algo a sus amigos no parecía que estuviera mordiéndoles la oreja.

Uno del grupo empezó a tocar otra vez, y todo el mundo en la habitación comenzó a aplaudir. Magnus también aplaudió, y empujó a Simon hacia delante. Le dio una palmada en el culo y luego se giró a mirar a Alec y le sonrió. Y el de ojos azules no entendió porque le estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, cuando la banda ya había acabado y todos los que quedaban en la casa estaban borrachos y bailando sobre la mesa de la cocina o bien arriba vomitando, Alec consiguió encontrar a Isabelle y Jace. Isabelle estaba hablando con un grupo de gente como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida y Jace estaba un poco bebido y con marcas de pintalabios por todo el cuello.

-¿Te lo estabas pasando bien, eh Alec?-bromeó Jace, pasando su mano por el cuello del mayor.

Alec se había pasado toda la noche agradeciendo que la música estuviera tan alta que Magnus no pudiera decirle nada. Incluso ahora que solo quedaba un altavoz en marcha, el sonido era muy fuerte, demasiado para oír nada.

Alec podía sentir como enrojecía por momentos

-No-dijo-Yo solo... Estaba ahí parado ¿no? Ha sido raro.

-Podrías haberle hablado-dijo Isabelle.

-No-repitió su hermano.

Isabelle hizo una cara de incredulidad, pero Jace se acercó y le dio un beso en el cuello. Alec rió y trató de quitárselo de encima.

-Nuestro pequeño, ha crecido de repente-dijo Jace en lo que era una excelente imitación del acento de su vecina.

-Oh, por el amor de dios, Isabelle está borracha, podemos irnos a casa, ¿por favor?-preguntó Alec tratando de apartarse de Jace. Le gustaba lo mucho que sus hermanos le querían, pero la gente comenzaba a mirar y Jace solía ser más ruidoso a cada momento.

-¡No estoy borracha!-gritó Isabelle y casi se estampó contra la pared.

No pudieron pasar a través de los diferentes grupos de gente en el pasillo sin encontrarse con Magnus y Simon. Ambos parecían borrachos, Magnus susurraba algo a Simon con si brazo pasado por detrás de su cuello, y el castaño no dejaba de reír. Alec se mordió el labio cuando los vio acercarse y trató de no mirar.

-¿Donde está mi chaqueta?-preguntó Isabelle.

-No has traído ninguna-dijo Alec haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia los Magnus y Simon.

-Puedes llevarte mi sudadera si hace frío-dijo un recién llegado Simon.

-¿Hace frío?-preguntó Isabelle mirando al chico divertida.

-No, la verdad es que no, este pobre idiota está tratando de ligar-dijo Magnus por encima de su amigo, quien le dio un codazo que lo único que hizo fue que el asiático riera con más fuerza-¿Nos vemos?-dijo pasando su mirada por los tres chicos.

-Sin duda-asintió Isabelle, quien al final se había quedado la sudadera.

Alec movió la cabeza afirmativamente pero los dos chicos ya no estaban allí. Estaban hablando con una chica que se había acercado a ellos. Magnus estaba borracho y agarrado a Simon y este tenía su mano por la cintura de su amigo, lo más probable era que para sujetarle.

-Um...-fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Jace. Se había dado por vencido a la hora de tener las dos manos por el cuello de Alec, pero solo porque eso le impedía acabarse la cerveza.

Alec trató de sonar todo lo indiferente que pudo, pero Jace estaba borracho y tampoco era probable que se acordara.

-Simon y Magnus-dijo el mayor-Sé que siempre se comportan así pero...-lo dejó ahí, esperando que Jace comprendiera que quería decir.

Jace parecía pensativo.

-No sé-dijo-Quiero decir, hay varias historias sobre Simon y esas chicas de la escuela, y de Magnus y un profesor, y creo que hubo algo con Magnus y una chica durante un tiempo...Pero...Quiero decir, en realidad no tendría que estar contándolo pero se dice que les vieron en un bar gay -Jace levantó las manos tirando media cerveza-Probablemente no, es decir, ¡ni siquiera tenemos un bar gay aquí! Pero he oído eso de bastante gente.

El corazón de Alec se aceleró. Magnus y Simon estaban uno sobre el otro, riéndose de algo que un tipo acababa de decir. No era un comportamiento raro en ellos, y después de lo que Jace había dicho... Alec pensó por un momento que Magnus había parecido...bueno, amable, simpático. Posiblemente demasiado. Pero él era así con todo el mundo. Magnus rió de algo que la chica que estaba tratando de ligar con Simon dijo y el castaño empezó a reír con él.

-Es solo una persona amistosa-se dijo más para sí mismo.

Jace le dio un abrazo con un solo brazo y usó su codo para arrastrar a Isabelle hacia la puerta.

-Es muy, muy amable-coincidió Jace-Pero creo que estaba siendo especialmente amable contigo. Así que ya es algo. ¡Has hecho un amigo!

Alec trató de imaginarse siendo amigo de Magnus y pasando tiempo con él. Desde su perspectiva solo parecía que de ese modo tendría más oportunidades de hacer algo ridículo delante del asiático. Pasarse toda la noche sonriéndole como un idiota no había cambiado su opinión acerca de lo atractivo y divertido -y loco- que era. Alec había esperado que después de hablar con él cambiaría la forma en la que se sentía, es decir, completamente ridículo.

-No es tan malo como crees-dijo Jace siguiendo a Isabelle-Anímate, Alec.

-Estoy animado-dijo el de ojos azules. Cogió a Isabelle antes de que cayera en el césped.

-Animado como un cura-dijo Jace sonriendo.

Alec se encogió de hombros. No se sentía totalmente triste, solo resignado.

-Vosotros me hicisteis venir a esta fiesta-señaló el chico-Ha salido tan bien como se podía esperar.

-Ha salido mejor-dijo Isabelle recuperando un poco de equilibrio-Nos has dado muchas cosas para que podamos reírnos de ti.

-Oh, bueno-resopló Alec-Bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows y solo recordar que, aunque ahora mismo no lo parezca, esta es una historia Malec ;)**

La cafetería de Nelson no era ningún lugar especial, pero Nelson dejaba que Alec tocara su guitarra allí los fines de semana. Normalmente nadie se quedaba a escuchar, pero Jace solía pasar por allí para mirar a cualquier mujer que estuviera cerca e Isabelle solía ir y llevaba al diferente chico de turno, ya que tenía seguro que allí nadie les molestaría. En realidad la mayoría de veces era solo Alec quien estaba allí, y estaba contento con eso Con la posibilidad de tocar la guitarra y mejorar sin las presiones de alguien mirando.

Estaba tocando 'Here Comes The Sun? Para una audiencia más que aburrida que consistía en dos niños a los que sus madres habían enviado a mirar a Alec mientras compraban algunos pasteles. Eso no le molestaba a Alec, no le importaba que de vez en cuando resoplaran y le tiraran piezas de lego, pero entonces Simon entró en la tienda y Alec falló un acorde.

En realidad fue porque Simon le dio una de sus pequeñas sonrisas y movió la cabeza en dirección a él, y después se sentó en unos sillones para escucharle. Era raro, muy raro. Alec comenzó a reflexionar sobre ello un momento y después paró, porque no podía pensar en que estaba haciendo Simon allí y tocar bien las canciones que tenía preparadas. Ni siquiera las que llevaba tocando desde que tuvo su primera guitarra. Alec movió su cabeza y se concentró en las cuerdas de su guitarra, intentando no fallar ningún otro acorde.

Cuando acabó, el único que estaba aplaudiendo era Simon, ninguno de los niños parecía especialmente impresionado. Alec le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y esperó que se fuera, pero no lo hizo.

-Cuando tengas un minuto-fue lo que dijo y entonces sacó su móvil y empezó a escribir.

Alec no sabía que quería decir con eso, exactamente, y miró alrededor intentando ver a Jace, pero éste parecía no estar por ninguna parte. Alec no estaba seguro de que más podía hacer así que en lugar de levantarse empezó a tocar 'Yesterday'.

Acabó esa y Jace seguía sin aparecer y Simon seguía sin irse. Los niños ya se habían apartado y se habían ido con su madre, y en su lugar habían aparecido algunas chicas de su escuela. Por supuesto le ignoraron, a lo que el joven estaba acostumbrado, pero saber que Simon quería hablar con él y que, de la gente que había allí nadie le estaba escuchando, fue lo bastante descorazonador para que dejara la guitarra en mitad de Imagine.

Dejó la guitarra en su sitio, se secó las manos sudadas y se sentó junto a Simon.

-¿Querías algo?-preguntó.

Simon no levantó la cabeza de su móvil.

-Sí, un minuto.

Alec se rascó la nuca, tratando de averiguar dónde podía estar Jace que parecía haberse desvanecido. No había visto aparecer a ninguna otra chica, por lo que era improbable que estuviera en el baño

-Bueno-dijo Simon guardándose el móvil. Le sonrió de nuevo, siempre con su sonrisa intacta y sus modales encantadores.

-Bueno-repitió Alec, porque tampoco tenía ni idea de que era lo que Simon quería.

-Eres bueno, sonaba muy bien-dijo señalando hacia su guitarra-¿Sueles venir aquí mucho? Jace ha dicho que haces esto todos los fines de semana. ¿Te pagan?

-No-respondió Alec-Solo lo hago por diversión, para practicar un poco.

-¿Practicar es divertido?-preguntó Simon con las cejas enarcadas-Si no te pagan tienes que conseguir chicas ¿no?

Alec miró a las dos chicas que habían entrado, y estaban mirando en su dirección pero estaba casi seguro a que eso se debía más a la presencia de Simon que a él mismo.

-Tampoco creas-respondió-Normalmente solo vienen Jace e Izzy. Me gusta poder tocar supongo que es por eso que no me importa donde sea.

Simon se quedó mirándole con una expresión indescifrable, como si estuviera un poco dormido, pero Alec estaba empezando a darse cuenta que la expresión de Simon siempre parecía un poco adormilada.

-Pero las chicas tampoco son algo malo, ¿no?

-Bueno-dijo Alec-Si quieren venir no les voy a decir que no.

Simon rió con eso, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Claro que no lo vas a hacer-dijo-¿Cuándo acabas? Deberías venir a dar una vuelta con nosotros.

Alec contuvo la necesidad de decir ¿para qué demonios..?

-¿Solo dos músicos que se juntan?-bromeó en lugar de decir lo que pensaba, porque estaba totalmente fuera de sí y cuando estaba fuera de sí hacia malas bromas o se dedicaba a reñir a la gente.

-Bueno, Magnus también va a estar allí-dijo Simon encogiéndose de hombros. Alec asintió como si tuviera que habérselo esperado, y probablemente tendría que haberlo hecho; Simon y Magnus estaban siempre juntos-Eres divertido y te gusta la música. La mayor parte de gente de la ciudad es insoportable.

Alec rió. Era algo tan ridículo lo que acababa de decir. Alec era aburrido, muy aburrido, especialmente en comparación a Magnus y Simon. Pero Simon parecía contento de haberle hecho reír, así que Alec se abstuvo de preguntar si estaba bromeando.

-¿En serio?-preguntó, medio esperando que Simon dijera que no.

-Claro-asintió el castaño-¿Has acabado?

-Podría haber acabado.

-Si no te pagan no creo que puedan hacer que te quedes, ¿no?-preguntó Simon.

Esa era una buena pregunta y un gran argumento. Pero la cosa era que Alec no estaba preparado para pasar tiempo con Simon y Magnus.

-Déjame que encuentre a Jace-dijo el de ojos azules.

Resultó que Jace estaba fuera fumando.

-No tendrías que fumar-dijo Alec como hacia siempre-Simon dice que vayamos a su casa a pasar la tarde.

Esa era una forma de simplificarlo, pero Simon estaba justo detrás de ellos y Alec no podía pensar en otra forma de decir lo que acababa de pasar.

Estaba esperando a que Jace comenzara a reírse o a decir cosas como ni de coña o es imposible, pero en su lugar, Jace lanzó el cigarro al suelo y asintió.

-Bien-respondió-¿Debería llamar a Isabelle y decirle que trajera cervezas?

-Definitivamente-asintió Simon.

-¿Definitivamente a qué?-bromeó el rubio-¿A llamar a Izzy o a las cervezas?

-Oh, cállate Herondale.

Alec debió parecer un poco asustado con la perspectiva de pasar la tarde con Magnus y Simon porque Jace le puso la mano en el hombro y le susurró que se relajara.

-Solo vamos a pasar el rato con ellos ¿vale? En el mejor de los casos puedes conocerles mejor-rió un poco y le dio una palmada en la espalda- En el peor te piden que hagas un baile erótico y yo fingiré que tienes una emergencia en casa-le dio otra palmada en el hombro para animarle.

Simon les estaba lanzando una mirada curiosa, pero Alec estaba seguro de que no había oído eso. Y que Simon y Magnus no le iban a obligar a hacer ningún baile. De todas formas Alec estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer en el caso que eso pasara, temblar hasta que se desmayara, probablemente.

-Suena genial-mintió el moreno sonriéndoles a los dos. Simon sonrió de vuelta, apartándose el pelo de los ojos. Alec lo único que podía pensar era como demonios había llegado su vida a ese punto.

* * *

-Me gustas-dijo Magnus en voz alta-Me caes muy bien, eres raro.

La casa de Simon era el sitio más pijo que Alec había visto nunca. Simon tenía una piscina y nadie en el pueblo tenía una piscina. Estaba la casa en sí y después, un poco más alejado había un bungalow junto a la piscina en el que aparentemente no había padres ni nadie alrededor que les impidieran beber y hacer el idiota.

Isabelle rió.

-Tú eres quien llama rara otra gente. Clásico.

Magnus trató de parecer indignado con ella, lo que hizo que todos rieran.

-A mucha gente le parece que mi forma de ser es encantadora-dijo Magnus.

-Claro que sí-asintió Jace moviendo su cerveza-Lo que tú digas, brillitos.

-Encantador como un tumor-murmuró Simon, y entonces empezó a reír y Magnus se lanzó sobre él y…Bueno, parecía que estuviera mordiéndole, y Alec todavía no los conocía lo bastante bien para saber si era su forma de relacionarse o si de verdad le estaba atacando.

Magnus tiró a Simon de la silla y se levantó.

-Deberíamos saltar a la piscina. ¿Quién quiere saltar a la piscina conmigo?

Hacía bastante calor, pero no hacia el calor suficiente como para saltar a la piscina. Y el sol se estaba escondiendo, lo que significaba que iba a hacer mucho más frío. Sin embargo parecía algo divertido.

Alec debía parecer estar considerando la idea porque Magnus sonrió.

-Alexander vendrá conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Yo…-Alec dejó la frase en el aire. Era la clase de persona que saltaría a la piscina si alguien le retaba a hacerlo, de hecho le gustaba hacer cosas un poco estúpidas. Pero no pensaba saltar a la piscina con Magnus si el resto iba a estar mirando-Saltaré si Izzy y Jace saltan.

-Yo no nado-dijo Jace.

-Quiere decir que es demasiado vago para hacerlo-explicó Isabelle ante la mirada asesina del rubio-Y también quiere decir que no quiere mojarse el pelo después de haber pasado horas hasta que le quedara perfecto.

-Cállate-dijo Jace lanzándole una lata de cerveza.

-Puedes ponerte en las escaleras donde no te mojaras tu querido pelo-dijo Magnus quitándole importancia-¿Simon? ¿Te apuntas?

-Sí, claro-asintió el chico.

Alec miró a Isabelle. Sabía que Isabelle pensaría que era divertido decir que no iba a entrar y después obligarle a él a entrar, pero si hacía eso, Alec iba a colarse en su habitación y asesinarla mientras dormía, sin importar que fuera su hermana.

Isabelle asintió.

-Claro que te acompaño, no puedo dejar que te ahogues solo. Aún me debes una de la otra vez en que te salve...

Alec gruñó.

-Oh, dios, no otra vez. Cállate. Te ahogaré.

-Quiero escuchar esta historia-dijo Simon inclinándose hacia delante.

-No es una historia...-comenzó Alec.

-No, ¡excepto por la parte en la que te rescaté y salvé tu vida!-exclamó Isabelle.

Alec puso su cabeza en las manos y gruño.

-Una vez, cuando íbamos a la escuela, vi que unos chicos se estaban metiendo con Alec, pero entonces...

-Tampoco fue para tanto-dijo Alec-Solo me estaban molestando unos chicos mayores y un día Isabelle iba conmigo y se puso a gritarles y...

-Estaban haciéndole llorar y le pegué a uno justo en la cara-interrumpió Isabelle con una sonrisa.

-Y después de eso me dejaron en paz-suspiró Alec. Jace ya estaba riéndose de forma descontrolada y Simon estaba empezando a soltar carcajadas. Por la vez que hacía mil, Alec pensó en buscar otros amigos.

-Y golpeé al otro en la entrepierna-sonrió la chica como si fuera un angelito-No te volvieron a molestar ¿no?

Alec suspiró. Magnus acababa de lanzarse al suelo y estaba riéndose de forma descontrolada.

-No estaba llorando-dijo él con ninguna esperanza de que le creyeran-Uno de esos chicos me había tirado al suelo y me sangraba la rodilla.

-Lo que tenéis que tener claro es que-interrumpió Jace-por más bajito que era Alec, Isabelle era la mitad que él. Dios, me hubiera encantado estar ahí.

-Eso es la cosa más adorable que he oído nunca-dijo Magnus fingiendo quitarse lágrimas de los ojos-¡Esa fue una prueba de verdadera amistad!

-Si bueno-dijo Alec golpeando a su hermana ligeramente. Esa no era la historia que Alec quería contarle a Magnus la primera vez que pasaban rato juntos. Le hacía sonar como un idiota, y no quería que Magnus le viera como un niño pequeño con el que la gente se metía.

-Brillante-asintió Magnus.

-Entonces, si alguna vez necesito que alguien me defienda iré a buscarte-dijo Simon quien aún seguía riéndose un poco.

-Primero tendrías que buscar a alguien que te defendiera de mí-le guiñó el ojo ella.

Magnus se levantó y se estiró y Alec trató de evitar como su camiseta se levantó, aunque pronto no tuvo que preocuparse por eso ya que en un momento Magnus se quitó su camiseta.

-¿Vamos a entrar a la piscina o que?-preguntó Magnus y Alec se fijó en que el chico tenía más abdominales de lo que se esperaba. Alec se quedó mirándole un segundo y desvió su mirada hacia un lugar más seguro, como a Jace riéndose de él.

-Sí-asintió Jace-Después de ti.

Simon los miró un momento y tras encogerse de hombros se quitó la camiseta. Magnus ya se había quitado los pantalones también, lo que significó que Alec tuvo que apartar la mirada hacia el otro lado para que no se notara lo rojo que estaba en ese momento. Alec trató de concentrarse en quitarse su camiseta y no tratar de pensar en cosas como 'casi desnudo' y 'mojado'. Excepto que todos iban a estar casi desnudos y mojados y entonces Alec iba a estar en un serio problema. Aunque si alguien se daba cuenta siempre podía ahogarse.

-¿Pantalones fuera no?-preguntó Magnus. Alec podía haberse bañado con pantalones, pero ir a casa con los pantalones mojados podría ser incómodo. Trató de no parecer muy nervioso o ansioso.

No fue tan malo como pensaba una vez estaban todos dentro del agua; Simon y Magnus estaban muy ocupados siguiéndose uno al otro y tratando de ahogarse, y Jace estaba tratando de mantenerse seco mientras Isabelle le tiraba agua. Durante un rato Magnus persiguió a Simon alrededor de la piscina y este último trató de esconderse detrás de Alec, quien terminó entre Simon y Magnus quienes no dejaban de pegarse. El pequeño plan de Alec de evitar a Magnus no estaba dando resultado así que decidió hacer otra cosa, tratar de comportarse con Magnus como si fuera otro de sus amigos.

Magnus se lanzó bajo el agua y cogió la pierna de Alec tratando de tirarle abajo con él. Alec consiguió no darle ninguna patada en la cara y cuando Magnus salió, Alec volvió a hundirle la cara hasta que el asiático salió escupiendo agua y le lanzó una mirada asesina pero Alec trató de reír y fingir que no pensaba que Magnus estaba tan guapo que le apetecía besarle allí mismo.

-Cuidadito Alexander-amenazó Magnus, señalándole con el dedo.

Alec volvió a reír y le lanzó agua. Magnus se revolvió el pelo y, en respuesta, le tiró agua otra vez. Alec podía hacer eso, jugar con Magnus como si fuera cualquier otra persona. Se preguntó como le miraría Simon si supiera lo que estaba pensando acerca de Magnus casi desnudo y cerca de él

-¡Muy buena!-gritó Simon, y Magnus nadó hasta el castaño y lo arrastró hacia abajo como había hecho antes con Alec. El chico se apartó y se acercó a donde estaban Isabelle y Jace, quien ya había salido fuera del agua y a quien Isabelle no dejaba de estar gritándole.

-Arr-gritó Magnus de repente-¡Yarrrr! ¡Soy un pirata!

-¡Eres un idiota!-dijo Simon, pero parecía decirlo con cariño. Cuando Magnus pasó sus manos por la espalda de Simon y después le arrastró hasta abajo, Alec sintió que el agua se había enfriado y decidió salir del agua y sentarse junto a Jace.

Jace le dio una mirada simpática.

-¿Que?-preguntó Alec.

-Nada-dijo Jace después de un momento-Podría fumarme un cigarro ahora

Le golpeó el hombro de forma amistosa y Alec suspiró y después le sonrió. Sus amigos no eran del todo terribles. A veces eran encantadores.

Simon, Magnus e Isabelle causaron un pequeño tsunami en la piscina que casi mojó a Jace y Alec. El rubio se escondió detrás de Alec.

-¡Voleibol!-gritó Simon. Acababa de preparar la red en medio de la piscina-¿Quien va con quien?

-Yo voy con Simon-anunció Isabelle saltando a la espalda del chico.

-Me quedo con Alec, tiene unos buenos brazos-gritó Magnus.

Jace levantó sus manos.

-No pienso entrar en el agua-dijo él-Llevaré la cuenta.

-Vaya-dijo Alec a su lado-Deberias jugar.

-Bueno, entonces los equipos estarían descompensados.

-No-respondió Isabelle todavía subida a caballito de Simon-Porque Jace es tan malo que probablemente...

-Lo que haría sería herir a alguien de su equipo-finalizó Alec que acabó dentro de la piscina gracias al empujón de Jace.

* * *

Magnus quería hacer una hoguera para que pudieran ponerse todos alrededor, pero no pudieron encontrar nada que pudieran quemar, y Simon no iba a dejar que Magnus quemara los muebles -sus palabaras exactas habían sido "no otra vez" acompañados por una dura mirada- así que terminaron sentados en el sofá y alrededor de este bajo unas cuantas mantas. Isabelle estaba temblando a pesar de haberse puesto la ropa y haberle quitado a Simon su camiseta, así que, como quien no quería la cosa, se acercó al chico y se sentó en su regazo, haciendo que él la rodeara con sus brazos.

-Esto está bien-dijo Magnus sonriendo-Todos aquí sentados y hablando.

-Sí, está bien-dijo Jace en su voz de "soy demasiado guay para que me impresione nada", lo que solía significar que estaba impresionado.

-No puedo creer lo pija que es tu casa-dijo Magnus.

-No es mi casa, es casa de mi padrastro-respondió el castaño. Había btoda clase de comida en los platos que Simon había dejado en el suelo, y tras mirar el primer bol, Simon cogió lo que había y se lo tiró a Alec.

-Vaya-dijo el de ojos azules- Sea de quien sea, es ridícula.

Simon se encogió de hombros.

-¿Has traído tu guitarra? ¿Puedo tocarla?

-No sabes tocar la guitarra-dijo Magnus, pero Simon no estaba esperando a que Alec le diera permiso, se había levantado, haciendo que Isabelle se quejara, y la estaba cogiendo. Simon se había puesto unos vaqueros viejos y a Alec no se le pasó que tanto su hermana como Magnus estaban mirándole cuando se agachó. No era que le importara. No, en absoluto.

-Gracias por tenernos en consideración-dijo Alec apartando de la cabeza esa imagen.

Isabelle rió y miró a si hermano.

-No le hagáis caso a Alec, siempre suena como si mamá le hubiera gritado por no ser lo bastante buen chico.

-Eso no es verdad-refunfuñó Alec, pero Jace empezó a reírse también.

-Por lo menos uno de nosotros es una persona civilizada en lugar de un animal salvaje-dijo Magnus tratando de sonar como si estuviera riñendo a los otros.

-Sí, pero aún así siempre te lanza miradas asesinas cuando dices algo fuera de tono-dijo Isabelle todavía riendo.

-O cuando fumas-añadió el rubio.

-Puedo manejar una o dos de esas miradas-dijo Magnus. Miró fijamente a Alec quien empezó a reír porque era totalmente nuevo para él tener toda la atención de Magnus. Trató de no sonrojarse o parecer avergonzado, en realidad seguía esperando que Magnus no notara lo incómodo y nervioso que se sentía cerca de él.

Simon estaba trasteando la guitarra de Alec. Empezó a hacer diferentes acordes, de hecho, sonaba decente, hasta que hizo un acorde de Fa desastroso y Alec se levantó.

-Puedo enseñarte-dijo inmediatamente.

Jace empezó a reír.

-Ahí tenéis-señaló el chico.

-¿Que? No, eso no era yo teniendo educación, eso era yo intentando salvar nuestros oídos-protestó Alec.

Isabelle cogió un paquete de papas y le lanzó el contenido a su hermano.

-Es solo Alec siendo Alec-dijo-Y ya sabéis que pasa cuando alguien se mete con él.

-Ya no tengo once años-dijo el de ojos azules poniendo la mirada en blanco-Y de todas formas, quien...

-Lo sabeis, ¿verdad?-dijo Isabelle por encima de la voz de Alec. Le lanzó una mirada a Simon y luego centró sus ojos en Magnus, esperando alguna reacción.

-Sí, sí-dijo Simon-Alec, ven y enseñame a hacer ese acorde.

Algo raro estaba pasando, pero Alec no era capaz de saber que era lo que Isabelle intentaba decir la mayor parte del tiempo así que se encogió de hombros y fue a ayudar a Simon. Estaba helado sin la manta, Alec se había vuelto a vestir, pero su pelo seguía mojado y las gotas caían por su cuello. Había tratado de arreglarse el pelo cuando había salido de la piscina, pero era imposible conseguir que su pelo estuviera en su sitio, ademas el suelo estaba frío, y el iba descalzo, y sin embargo Simon estaba ardiendo, a pesar de que no llevara camiseta. Alec se sentó en el suelo a su lado y le enseñó una mejor posición para que el acorde sonara bien. Mientras hubieran cosas que hacer -y Magnus dejara de cogerle, sonreirle y guiñarle el ojo, pero por encima de todo, dejara de tocarle-Alec podría salir con todos ellos sin problema.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno…em.. .¿hola? Si, queréis matarme, y al ver lo corto que es este capítulo vais a querer asesinarme un poco más de lo que queríais, pero… prometo subir otro capítulo el domingo que viene –horario español- que será más largo y que prometo que adorareis.**

**El caso es que entre que me fui de vacaciones y he empezado otro curso en la universidad hace nada… pues me había olvidado de todos los fics y fue el otro día en mitad de clase cuando mirando los archivos de mi USB vi las carpetas de los fics y dije… igual habría que escribir algo, ¿no? Y eso. Bueno, volveré en siete días, ¡muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

* * *

Al grupo de Simon le ofrecieron otro concierto, bueno, un verdadero concierto, algo que según Simon y su amigo raro, Eric, se podía definir como decente-cosa que Alec no compartía- ya que la actuación iba a tener lugar en un bar. Un típico bar al que los jóvenes van a emborracharse y no prestan atención a los que están en el escenario, un bar en el que Alec no hubiera entrado nunca de no ser por eso. Ese tipo de bar.

-Eso es fantástico-dijo Alec como unas cien veces tratando de animar tanto al castaño como a sí mismo, porque ¿Quién le garantizaba que iba a ser capaz de aguantar todo el tiempo que durara el show, en ese bar sin que se desmayara?

Simon solo le sonrió un poco, con una expresión en la cara con la que el de ojos azules no podía saber si estaba enfermo o mareado. O quizá estreñido. Una mezcla curiosa de la que se habría reído de no ser por la mirada de cachorro que Simon estaba haciendo.

-Vais a venir, ¿no?-preguntó el chico-Nadie se encarga de comprobar los DNI de la gente.

-Isabelle conoce al dueño del bar de todas formas-intervino Jace-Y Alec no bebe porque está convencido de que fue por culpa de eso por lo que tuvo un problema con los riñones. Así que tiene esa extraña idea de que si vuelve a beber podría saturar por completo su cuerpo y ¡pum! Explotar.

-Eso no es…

-Dijiste eso la semana pasada, así que lo busqué. Si puedes beber-interrumpió Magnus con un tono de profesional. Todos se giraron para ver al chico tumbado en el suelo con una mirada de sorpresa-Lo investigué un poco.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Alec mirándole extrañado. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le prestara atención, ni de que se acordara de algo de lo que dijera y mucho menos a que fuera Magnus Bane el que lo hiciera. No, definitivamente estaba soñando, seguro que en pocos minutos oiría la irritada voz de Isabelle gritándole por no haberse levantado a preparar el desayuno.

Magnus hizo una mueca y apuntó a Alec con un gesto firme antes de guiñarle un ojo, haciendo que el de ojos azules sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Voy a conseguir que te emborraches, Lightwood, así que prepárate.

Todo lo que Alec fue capaz de oír fue como Magnus insinuaba que no era lo bastante divertido sobrio y que había que hacer algo como emborracharle para cambiar eso, lo que era cierto, él no era divertido y lo tenía asumido, pero aun así seguía doliendo un poco.

-No, pero…

-¿Cómo buscaste eso?-preguntó Jace levantando la cabeza de su teléfono con el que había estado ocupado más de la mitad de la tarde.

Magnus parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo y eso hizo que Alec se tensara inmediatamente. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Magnus para averiguarlo? Cada escena que imaginaba era peor que la anterior.

-Lo busqué en internet y-hizo una pausa dramática mientras sonreía con suficiencia- después le pregunté a su madre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo demonios le preguntaste a mi madre?-chilló Alec con los ojos como platos. Desde luego eso si que no se lo había esperado.

-Pareces que te hayan amenazado o algo-rió Simon.

-Tengo mis métodos-dijo Magnus en voz baja- Bueno, está bien, me la encontré en el supermercado. Es igualita a Isabelle y está contenta de que hagas amigos, así que me contó todo lo que pudo sobre ti, y yo no iba a hacerle un feo a la mujer- se encogió de hombros.

Alec gruñó y escondió su cabeza entre las manos mientras notaba la mano de Jace acariciarle la espalda como si fuera un perro asustado.

-Bueno, no pasa nada porque no me gusta beber-dijo Alec-De todas formas no es bueno para ti, y consumes muchas calorías. Te deshidrata y es por eso por lo que tienes resaca al día siguiente…

Magnus le lanzó un cojín.

-Cállate. Deja de joderme la diversión.

-Es trágico, lo que le hacéis a vuestro cuerpo-dijo Alec, usando su voz de adulto responsable. Jace gruñó e Isabelle le dio un golpe en el brazo a su hermano-¡Todos vosotros! Volviéndoos unos borrachos y haciendo que vuestro cuerpo empeore cada día…

Magnus rodó sus ojos y se lanzó sobre Alec para echarle del sofá, y bueno, nunca lo diría pero quizá era eso lo que el moreno había estado esperando todo el tiempo.

* * *

Isabelle, Jace y Magnus habían estado antes en el bar al que Simon iba a tocar, pero Alec había conseguido evitarlo cada vez que le habían invitado. Estaba oscuro y el suelo estaba pegajoso, lo que era una sensación horrible y de no ser porque le había jurado a Simon que estaría ahí, habría dado media vuelta y se habría ido por donde había entrado. No estaba lleno, por lo menos, ya que era bastante pronto. Alec miró el escenario y se imaginó a si mismo ahí arriba y no pudo evitar la emoción que recorría su espalda.

-No puedo-dijo Simon totalmente pálido, lo que era un record, ya que el chico ya era pálido de por sí-No puedo de ninguna forma.

-Te pediré una cerveza, eso te animará-dijo Jace antes de girarse a gritarle al camarero, quien sonrió y le devolvió el grito.

-No puedo, de verdad no puedo-dijo Simon una vez más. Miró a Magnus como implorando, casi como si el asiático fuera capaz de cancelar el concierto sin que nadie terminara decepcionado.

-Respira, Simon-dijo Isabelle bebiéndose la cerveza que en un principio era para el chico, el que para ser sinceros no era capaz ni de mover un dedo así que dudaban que pudiera coger el vaso.

-Va a salir bien-le animó Alec-Sonáis bien, os he oído antes.

Magnus movió su cabeza.

-Horrible-dijo-Eres terrible. Nunca he visto a nadie con tan poco encanto como tú. Tengo una bolsa llena de tapones para los oídos para no tener que oírte.

-Cállate-dijo Simon con el ceño fruncido.

-Terrible-repitió Magnus. Cogió el cuenco de los aperitivos y se lo tiró a Simon quien le lanzó una mirada asesina-Horroroso-dijo Magnus lanzándole otro aperitivo-Deberías ir y suicidarte…

-Cállate-repitió Simon, golpeando las manos de Magnus y apartándolas de su cara. Magnus se lanzó sobre la espalda del chico y empezó a pegarle manotazos.

Alec tenía una idea bastante clara de donde iba a terminar eso, así que apartó los vasos del alcance de ese par de locos antes de que Magnus empezara a hacer cosquillas a Simon. Parecía que cuando Simon necesitaba distracción, Magnus era capaz de sacar su lado más idiota para entretenerle.

-Voy a estar delante de todos y voy a empezar a gritar desanimándote-dijo Magnus. Estaba lanzándole todo lo que podía coger-paquetes de kétchup, chicles, el móvil de Jace-a Simon. El camarero, quien era prácticamente la única persona allí, les lanzó una mirada disgustada. Magnus le lanzó una cuchara a Simon y le golpeó en la mejilla derecha. Simon hizo un extraño sonido y le lanzó una mirada malévola a Magnus, quien levantó las manos en señal de victoria y después empezó a correr alrededor del bar, con Simon siguiéndole de cerca.

El camarero seguía lanzándoles miradas de desaprobación, como si fuera a echarles de allí.

-Perdón-dijo Alec rápidamente, recogiendo todo lo que había en el suelo. Isabelle y Jace se rieron un poco, pero calmó un poco al camarero. Alec se sintió satisfecho por ser útil. También estaba esperando que, en cualquier momento, Simon fuera a pedirle que le ayudara con la banda.

Magnus arrastró a Simon hasta un lado del bar y se acercó para decirle algo, o eso era lo que parecía que estaba haciendo, aunque tampoco era como si Alec estuviera tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Jace le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Están solo hablando, ya sabes cómo es Magnus. Siempre se comporta de forma estúpida cuando Simon se pone nervioso.

-Se me ocurren varias cosas que podría estar haciendo para calmar a Simon-dijo Alec, y después se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable.

Jace se rió.

-No creo que sea eso, bueno-dijo el rubio fijando su mirada en los dos chicos-creo que más bien están hablando. Quizá deberías preguntar sabes, saber qué clase de relación tienen para poder lanzarte sobre Magnus.

-No puedo, eso sería maleducado por mi parte. Además tampoco me importa en absoluto.

-Mentiroso-dijo Jace, lanzándose sobre su amigo.

Magnus volvió junto a ellos sonriendo.

-Arreglado-dijo. Les lanzó una mirada divertida y después le quitó la cerveza a Isabelle -Simon se encuentra un poco mejor. Ya sabes, si alguna vez te sientes mal, ven directo a mí, conseguiré que te calmes.

Alec no conseguía imaginarse ninguna situación en la que Magnus pudiera calmarle en lugar de hacerle entrar en pánico.

-Vale-respondió.

-De verdad, Alec. Lo que sea- hubo un segundo en el que Alec pensó que Magnus podía estar hablando en serio, que realmente estaba diciéndole eso, y después Magnus le sonrió y le lanzó una patata frita.

El grupo de Simon terminó sonando bien, y Alec se pasó toda la actuación mirando a Magnus mirar a Simon actuar.

* * *

De alguna forma, Magnus y Simon terminaron invadiendo los partidos de fútbol que hacían Alec e Isabelle cada día después del instituto-bueno, partidos era una descripción un tanto general, en realidad era más bien, Alec e Isabelle corriendo y pasándose el balón mientras Jace leía mensajes y se quejaba de estar aburrido. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que el partido no funcionaba si Alec y Magnus jugaban contra Isabelle y Simon, ya que los dos últimos jugaban para divertirse –intercalando algún que otro tonteo, y por algún que otro, lo que realmente quería decir era que la tensión sexual asustaba- mientras que Magnus y Alec jugaban para ganar. Parecía que era la única cosa que Magnus se tomaba enserio.

Magnus estaba claramente sorprendido por ver que Alec marcaba cada vez que podía cuando jugaba contra él, y cada vez que pasaba eso, Magnus le dirigía a Alec lo que había bautizado como _la mirada_, como si estuviera impresionado y prometiendo recompensarle en algún momento en el futuro. Hacía que Alec empezara a temblar, pero solo ignoraba ese sentimiento, sonreía y seguía jugando.

Cada vez que eso pasaba, Magnus disfrutaba haciendo entradas "accidentales" a Alec. El chico terminaba con un montón de heridas, pero no podía decir que le importara mucho que Magnus saltara sobre él todo el rato.

De todas formas, Alec pesaba más que Magnus y si le hubiera importado mucho que el chico saltara sobre él y le llenara de tierra, habría hecho algo para evitarlo hacía mucho tiempo antes.

Era divertido de todas formas. Jace odiaba ensuciarse, e Isabelle disfrutaba más mirando como jugaban otros, aunque podía llegar a ser muy competitiva. Simon no tenía el temperamento para jugar enserio, aunque le gustaba jugar. Magnus, de todas formas, quería marcar cada vez que tenía el balón, no le gustaba perder, y no le importaba en absoluto caer una y otra vez.

Si Alec hubiera estado haciendo una lista de cualidades que querría en un hipotético novio, estas hubieran estado en lo más alto. O quizá lo que hubiera estado en la lista hubiera sido Magnus Bane.


End file.
